


Feint Retreat

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Madara tries to corner Kakashi. Kakashi employs military tactics to escape.





	Feint Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> For thetoxicstrawberry on tumblr, who inspired this fic

Having grown up with Izuna as a brother and Hashirama as a best friend, Madara had thought he knew what exasperation was. Evidently Kakashi enjoyed proving him wrong in all arenas and had made it his life’s mission to exasperate Madara in to an early grave. 

He had the younger man backed up against the wall of the alley he had been dragged in to so that his anger would stop scaring passing children. Despite having little chance of escape, Kakashi didn’t seem all that worried by his predicament. In fact, he rather seemed to be enjoying it. His visible eye was turned up in that infuriating smile of his and his hands were held up in a vaguely placating manner. Madara did not feel placated. 

“Did you have to say that in front of _Tobirama_ of all people?” He demanded. “That…that… _fungus_ doesn’t need anything else to hold over me! He was much too smug already!” Madara pressed himself forward a little more, let a little bit more anger bleed in to his already oppressive chakra. He was going for intimidation but it evidently failed; Kakashi only chuckled.

“Maa, oops?” The white haired devil had the gall to smile bigger, Madara could tell by the little crinkles that appeared in the corners of his eyes. “Maybe he’ll forget?” 

A growl escaped as Madara snapped, “He’s never forgotten a damn thing in his life! You are just – _ugh_! If it weren’t for that pretty face of yours, Hatake, I’d kill you!” 

He passed the few beats of silence that followed huffing in anger, unaware of what was about to hit him. He didn’t recognize the warning signs of Kakashi’s eyes widening and then slowly narrowing in to a crinkly smile again. He knew that expression. He knew that it never spelled anything good for him. Yet he was still surprised when Kakashi lifted himself away from the wall, closing the last few inches between them to press his lithe body ever so gently up against Madara’s armor.

“Did you just call me pretty, Dara-chan?” Kakashi asked, fluttering his pale lashes. 

Madara froze. To his mortification he could already feel heat gathering in his face. He had never been a graceful blusher. Blushing always turned his entire head red – face, ears, neck and all – making him look like an oversized tomato. Kakashi looking delighted to see his reaction, even more delighted when he tried to respond and was unable to do anything more than splutter wordlessly. 

“But how would you know, if you’ve never seen my face?” Kakashi tilted his head down to look up at him coyly. “Or was that your way of asking? Would you like to see my face, Dara-chan?” 

“You – I – your – what?” Words continued to escape him as the heat in his face escalated to burning levels. How did this man always know exactly how to embarrass him? 

Madara would absolutely never admit to the tiny little interested whimper he made when a slim finger reached up to trace the edge of Kakashi’s mask, slipping under the edge and pulling at it teasingly. His mouth lolled open as he stared with rapt attention at that finger, waiting while it dangled delicious possibilities in front of him. He barely paid attention to the way he was still panting slightly. 

The finger slipped out of the mask without lowering it and he had just enough time to make a desperate exclamation of protest before Kakashi leaned forward and short circuited his brain. A quick kiss to his cheek, the soft feeling of a well-worn mask against his skin, then the ghost of laughter brushed past his ears and Kakashi was gone, escaped under his arm. Madara remained standing there long after it finally registered that he was alone. Kakashi had kissed him. Kakashi had _kissed_ him. 

He would have followed and demanded an explanation, but he couldn’t seem to stop blushing.


End file.
